wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Groźny cień/09
| | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY. Co zaszło w West Inch’u. Do grobu nie zapomnę tej straszliwej chwili. Nieraz przedtem słyszałem ludzi, utrzymujących, iż cios jakiś gwałtowny, a nagły, mocen jest ogłuszyć nerwy i stępić wraźliwość na wszystko, co nie jest tym bólem. Ze mną stało się inaczej, przeciwnie nawet, bo wzrok, słuch i myśli zyskały tylko na jasności. Pamiętam, że oczy moje upadły właśnie na bryłę marmuru, wielkości ręki mężczyzny, okoloną wieńcem szarych, śpiczastych kamyków, i z całem skupieniem podziwiałem różnokolorowe, po niej się wijące, żyłki... A jednak twarz musiała przybrać jakiś nieznany przedtem wyraz, bo nagle Edie wydała krzyk stłumiony i pędem uciekła w stronę drzwi, z po za których kładło się na ścieżce żółtawe, migotliwe światło. Chwilę bezmyślnym wzrokiem ścigałem jej postać, potem jak szalony puściłem się w kierunku domu i jąłem stukać w okno jej pokoju nawpół nieprzytomnie. Tam przecież schroniła się niezawodnie. Przez szyby dojrzałem wkrótce białe czoło, brwi ciemne, wiśniowe usta... — Odejdź stąd, odejdź, czy słyszysz? — odezwała się nakoniec gorączkowo. — Nie chcę twoich wyrzutów! Nie pozwalam ci tak mówić! Nie otworzę okna! Odejdź, słyszysz? Nie przestawałem stukać coraz głośniej. — Muszę cię o coś zapytać — rzuciłem przez ściśnięte zęby. — Co takiego? — podchwyciła, uchylając z nieufnością okna. — Wiedz, że jedna wymówka, a zamknę i nie otworzę więcej! — Czy jesteś mężatką, Edie? — zacząłem ze drżeniem, czekając słów jej jak wyroku. — Tak — szepnęła poważnie, a mnie najcięższy kamień spadł z serca, lecz miejsce jego zajął ból głuchy, stępiony... — Kto wam ślub dawał? — Ojciec Brenman, zakonnik, w kaplicy rzymsko-katolickiej, w Berwick. — Tobie, presbiteryance?! — On życzył sobie, żeby akt odbył się w kościele katolickim. — Kiedy... kiedy... się to stało? — Tydzień będzie we środę... W tejże chwili przypomniałem sobie, że dnia tego Edie jeździła do Berwick, a cudzoziemiec znikł także, uprzedziwszy, iż wybiera się na dłuższy spacer w góry... — A... a... Jim? — odważyłem się teraz zapytać. — Jim przebaczy mi wszystko. — Złamiesz mu serce i zrujnujesz przyszłość — wyrzekłem surowo. — On mi przebaczy — powtórzyła, blednąc. — Chyba nie znasz Jim’a?! Prędzej zabije twojego de Lapp’a! Och! Edie, — skarżyłem się z bólem — jak mogłaś przyczynić nam tyle wstydu i tyle cierpienia? — Wymówki?! — rzuciła gniewnie, z łuną krwi na cudnej twarzy. I natychmiast okno zamknęło się z trzaskiem. Czekałem, aż się uspokoi i stukałem znowu, gdyż o wiele rzeczy musiałem ją jeszcze zapytać, ale nie chciała zbliżyć się do okna, nie chciała odpowiadać, chwilami zdawało mi się, że słyszę płacz jej, podobny do jęku... Wyczerpało mię to wreszcie, i że przytem ściemniło się zupełnie, więc ociężałym krokiem skierowałem się ku domowi, gdym nagle usłyszał skrzypnięcie ogrodowej furtki. Na ścieżce zamajaczyła smukła sylwetka de Lapp’a. Szedł prędko, zwrócony bokiem do mnie i przez chwilę myślałem, że wraca obłąkany lub nietrzeźwy. Posuwał się dziwnym, rytmicznym, z jakiegoś obcego mi tańca, zapożyczonym krokiem. Przytem raz po raz trzaskał w palce, a źrenice mu gorzały, niby dwa błędne ogniki. — — wybiegło mu z ust cichym krzykiem. — Te same słowa, które wymówił wtedy, na wybrzeżu... A potem: — Ostry świst przeszył powietrze, — to cudzoziemiec wykonywał jakieś energiczne ruchy laską. Nagle stanął. Dostrzegł mię przy murze i odgadł widać, że byłem świadkiem jego słów i zachowania, gdyż lekki przymus odbił mu się w twarzy. — Ach! to ty, młody przyjacielu! — odezwał się wreszcie. — Nie przypuszczałem, że zastanę tutaj kogokolwiek. W doskonałem jestem dziś usposobieniu! Dawno się nie czułem równie znakomicie. — Ja zaś przysiągłbym, że jutro, — skoro powróci Jim Horscroft, — napewno nie będzie panu tak wesoło! — wybuchnąłem szorstko. — Więc przyjeżdża jutro? — ciągnął z tym samym spokojem. — Proszę, proszę, dlaczegóżby to jednak miało wpłynąć na mój humor?! — Dla tej prostej przyczyny, iż zabije tego, kto wydarł mu szczęście. — Doprawdy? Widzę, żeś pan zgłębił już tajemnicę naszego małżeństwa — odparł cudzoziemiec chłodno. — Edie musiała się przyznać? Trudno więc! Horscroft uczyni co zechce. — Pięknie pan nam odpłacił za życzliwość i schronienie! — rzuciłem z bezsilnem oburzeniem. Nieznajomy przystąpił bliżej. — Drogi chłopcze — zaczął miękko. — Myślę, że jest przeciwnie, i że wywdzięczyłem się wam, jak mogłem najlepiej. Sam chyba widzisz niedostatki waszego cichego życia i rozumiesz, że Edie stworzona była do innych przeznaczeń. A przez małżeństwo ze mną wchodzi do możnej i zacnej rodziny. Gdzież tu powód do wyrzutów? Teraz musimy się rozstać, gdyż muszę dziś jeszcze napisać kilkanaście listów, co zaś do reszty, to możemy jutro, kiedy Horscroft już będzie, powrócić do całej tej sprawy raz jeszcze. Skinął mi głową i skierował się ku drzwiom mieszkania. — Ach! więc to dlatego pan zachowywał się tak dziwnie w sygnałowej wieży! — wykrzyknąłem nagle, olśniony niespodzianem światłem. — Widzę, Jock’u, że stajesz się istotnie zabójczo domyślny! — przerwał z szyderczym uśmiechem. W chwilę później dobiegło mię skrzypnięcie drzwi jego pokoju i zgrzyt klucza, dwukrotnie obróconego w zamku. Byłem pewny, iż po tem, co zaszło, nie zobaczymy się tego dnia więcej, nie upłynął jednak i kwadrans, kiedy ukazał się na progu kuchni, gdzie jak zwykle dotrzymywałem towarzystwa mym rodzicom. — Pani — rzekł, zbliżając się do matki i kładąc rękę na sercu owym dziwnym, charakterystycznym ruchem — byłem dotąd przedmiotem wielkiej dobroci pani, o której na zawsze zachowam wspomnienie. Myślałem już, że nigdy nie będę czuł się tak szczęśliwy, jakim stałem się tutaj, pod dachem pani, w tej cichej, spokojnej okolicy. Proszę bardzo, niech pani zechce przyjąć teraz małą ode mnie pamiątkę. I pan, szanowny panie — zwrócił się z kolei do ojca — nie odmówi mi także przyjęcia podarku, który chciałbym mieć zaszczyt panu ofiarować? Złożył na stole dwie spore paczki, obwinięte w biały papier, potem oddał matce trzy inne ukłony i śpiesznie wyszedł z kuchni. Staruszka drżącymi palcami rozwinęła pierwsze zawiniątko i oczom naszym ukazała się prześliczna, złota broszka, z wielkim, zielonym kamieniem, otoczonym sześcioma mniejszymi, przejrzystymi i siejącymi całą tęczę blasków. Aż dotąd nie widzieliśmy nic równie wspaniałego i żadne z nas nie umiało nawet nazwać tych przepychów, dopiero znacznie później, w Berwick, powiedziano nam, że duży kamień jest szmaragdem, a małe brylantami, całość zaś o wiele przewyższa swą wartością sumę, którąbyśmy otrzymali ze sprzedaży wszystkich jednorocznych jagniąt. Poczciwa matka staruszka umarła już niezmiernie dawno, ale przepyszna brosza błyszczy zawsze przy sukni najstarszej mojej córki, ilekroć się wybiera na bal, czy wizytę, a skoro na nią spojrzę, zaraz mi pod powiekami majaczą przenikliwe, bystre oczy, nos śpiczasty, arystokratyczne rysy i kocie wąsy złowrogiego gościa z folwarku w West Inch’u. Ojcu przypadł w udziale złoty zegarek z podwójną kopertą i trzeba było widzieć z jaką dumą kładł go na wklęsłości dłoni i dłoni się, wstrzymując oddech, by posłuchać regularnego tykania. Nie umiałbym powiedzieć, które z dwojga rodziców było więcej zachwycone i cały wieczór z uniesieniem mówili o szlachetnym cudzoziemcu, jego rzadkiej dobroci i pańskiej hojności. — Siedziałem milczący w kącie. — Dał wam jeszcze coś innego — ozwałem się wkońcu posępnie, nie umiejąc hamować się dłużej. — Cóż takiego? — pochwycił ojciec z ciekawością. — Męża dla Edie — szepnąłem, do krwi przygryzając usta. Z początku nie chcieli wierzyć, gotowi przypuszczać raczej, że ja to postradałem zmysły, skoro jednak odsłoniłem całą prawdę i trudno było się łudzić, zamiast gniewu, ujrzałem w twarzach ich, niestety, dumę i radowali się tak szczerze, jakbym oznajmił im, że Edie poślubiła szlachcica, pana naszej szkockiej ziemi. Przytem Jim Horscroft słynął, jako sławny zabijaka i najmocniejsza głowa w okolicy, syn doktora — mówiono — dobry i do pitki i do bitki, — z tej przyczyny staruszkowie krzywili się trochę na niego, jako na przyszłego zięcia, matka zaś niejednokrotnie powtarzała Edie, że nie będzie szczęśliwa w tem małżeństwie. Czyżby przeczuła moją bolesną tajemnicę i po matczynemu chciała zło naprawić, czy też Edie istotnie nie była stworzona ani dla mnie, ani dla Horscroft’a, i żaden nie umiałby zaspokoić jej pragnień i urzeczywistnić swoich? Nie wiem. Tymczasem pan de Lapp, — o ile oczywiście mogli o nim coś pewnego wiedzieć, — należał do sfer, wyższych o wiele od naszej, dobrze wychowany, delikatny, spokojny, przytem w możności zapewnienia sobie i żonie dostatniego bytu, może zbytków? Wprawdzie rzecz trzymana była w tajemnicy i to jednak nie zaniepokoiło mych rodziców, gdyż potajemne małżeństwa były zjawiskiem pospolitem w Szkocyi, a ponieważ kilkanaście wyrazów wystarczyło by z kobiety i mężczyzny uczynić małżeństwo, nikt nigdy nie mógł wiele tu zarzucić. Staruszkowie nie kryli więc zadowolenia i nie wiem, czy ucieszyliby się więcej, gdyby im nagle zmniejszono tenutę dzierżawną, a ja wróciłem do swego kątka z podwójnie zranionem sercem, raz, — bolała mię bezpowrotna utrata dziewczyny, którą do szaleństwa mogłem był pokochać i kochałem dotąd, jakby nietykalną świętość, — powtóre — nie umiałem się opędzić myślom o rozpaczy Jim’a, tak zdawało się, blizkiego tego raju, utraconego już teraz na zawsze, ani też uczuciu, że jednak nakarmiono go tu niewdzięcznością i podeptano lekkomyślnie prawa, — wiedziałem zaś, że nie należy do ludzi, przyjmujących z pokorą, co im los przyniesie... Więc stanie się coś okropnego, co mianowicie, gdybyż można przeczuć!...